ice and fire
by jospi90
Summary: hermione recibe una carta que le cambiara la vida y le traera muchos problemas
1. la lechuza

"Por lo general a nosotros los adolescentes no nos gusta volver al colegio pero ese no es mi caso me encanta regresar a mi colegio" ese era el pensamiento de una chica de pelo castaño, ojos miel y piel morena, ella es muy inteligente, tiene las mejores calificaciones de su curso y es la que siempre consigue puntos para su casa llamada Gryffindor.

Hermione Granger siempre revisaba sus cosas el 31 de Agosto para que no se le olvidara nada ya que sus papas como eran muggles no sabían utilizar el correo mágico con las lechuzas, tiene una lista con los materiales que va a necesitar estar año, a diferencia de los años pasados este año no pudo ir a comprar los materiales al callejón Diagon con sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Como sabia que no los vería en todo el verano les pidió tomarse una foto los tres juntos, de hecho todos los años les pedía tomarse una foto, en distintos lugares del castillo, la sala común, la enfermería, en el lago, el bosque prohibido e incluso la biblioteca. También tenia fotos de sus amigos: Neville, Luna, Ginny, entre otros.

Vio una foto en especial en donde salían los Gryffindors que participaron en el ED cerca del lago, estaba feliz de haber participado de esta sociedad de estudiantes, tomo otra foto en la cual salían el trío perfecto, miro lo felices que estaban sus amigos y pensó "que guapo que esta Ron y porque no…también lo esta Harry, dichosa sus futuras novias"

-pero yo prefiero tenerlos como amigos a no tener su amistad ni nada, Jajaja-comento Hermione en voz alta-.

-Hermione ¿con quien hablas, cariño?-pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta-.

-con nadie mamá, solo pensaba en voz alta-.

-hija ¿ya preparaste tus materiales?-esta vez pregunto su padre-.

-si mamá y ya me voy a dormir, sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a King's Cross-abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le dio las buenas noches a sus padres.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en los nuevos hechizos, pociones y demás que aprendería ese año. Se despertó en media madrugada pero no por que ella haya querido sino más bien porque escucho unos golpecitos en su ventana, tomó su varita que estaba debajo de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto. Quito las cortinas con el brazo izquierdo y levanto el brazo derecho que era donde tenia la varita, vio una hermosa lechuza blanca en su pata derecha tenia un pequeño pergamino, abrió la ventana para que entrara la lechuza y cuando esta entro, le aplico unos hechizos que el había visto en unos libros de la biblioteca, eran desconocidos pero muy efectivos, servían para comprobar que no era un animago y que no fuera enviada con alguna intención mala. Agarro la carta y la leyó:

_Querida Hermione Granger:_

_Le envió esta carta para informarle que como sé que usted no es dueña de una lechuza propia le quiero dar esta en forma de regalo para que podamos comunicarnos mas adelante, si dicha lechuza es aceptada por usted me gustaría que lo informara con unas chispas rojas creadas de su respectiva varita para que otras dos lechuzas puedan llegar hasta su casa con: la primera con una pequeña carta explicando todo y la segunda con las cosas necesarias para el buen cuidado de esta lechuza. Gracias por su tiempo y espero con todo mi corazón que la recibas con muy buen agrado._

_Con cariño, el chico misterioso._

Hermione no sabia como reaccionar, como un chico "misterioso" le envía una lechuza y encima de todo se la regala, a pesar de que era muy sospechoso levanto su varita y de ella salio unas chispas rojas, seguidamente se acercaron volando dos lechuzas, la primera café y mas grande que las lechuzas normales, en efecto esta lechuza traía una jaula y dentro de esta estaba el tazón para la comida y una bolsa llena de comida. Y la segunda era de tamaño normal y de color marrón traía una carta. Hermione tomo la carta y la jaula y las lechuzas se fueron volando, desabrocho la carta y la leyó.

_Querida Hermione Granger:_

_Si tú estas leyendo esto significa que aceptaste la lechuza, debes saber que una vez que la recibiste no podrás regresarla, y de eso yo me encargare si quieres que te explique todo deberás levantar tu mano derecha y decir "yo Hermione Granger juro" y las palabras que poco a poco aparecerán en el pergamino. _

Y en efecto había una gran parte del pergamino que estaba en blanco, Hermione dudo al principio pero al final levanto su mano derecha y dijo:

-yo Hermione Granger juro-y mágicamente aparecieron el resto del texto.

_Yo Hermione Granger juro no decir la verdad de como conseguí esta lechuza, solamente a mis padres muggles, si mis amigos me llegaran a preguntar les responderé con mentiras, tampoco diré una sola palabra de las futuras conversaciones que tendré con el chico misterioso, solamente a mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, tampoco si llego a saber quien es realmente el chico misterioso no le pegare. Bueno Hermione el juramento que has hecho no se podrá romper al menos que yo diga y creedme que llegara el día que así será, te deseo muy buenas noches y suerte._

_Con cariño, el chico misterioso._

Al terminar de decir el juramento Hermione no sabia exactamente porque pero sabia que este extraño juramento le traería problemas no solo con sus amigos sino también con los profesores, de una cosa si estaba segura el chico misterioso era bueno. Hermione se fue a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada, pero antes le dio de comer a su nueva lechuza, no sabia como la iba a llamar pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Hermione se acostó en su cama y lentamente por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos relacionados con sus amigos, el chico misterioso y la lechuza, de repente se quedo profundamente dormida.


	2. el tren

Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para despedirse de sus padres y cuando estos le preguntaron de la lechuza les contesto que se la regalo Neville en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarlo, a pesar que el juramento la dejaba decir la verdad a sus padres no lo hizo para no preocuparlos y aun no sabia si comentarlo a su amiga Ginny. Atravesó rápido la barrera mágica y se dirigió al tren, camino rápido o sino lo perdería, subió al tren y paso en medio de un grupo de chicos, no le importo quienes eran pero al pasar en medio de ellos le llamo tanta la atención un aroma que despertaba uno de esos chicos, pero no se detuvo tan solo le importaba encontrar a sus amigos lo mas rápido posible. Los encontró a todos dentro de un compartimiento pero no tenia tiempo para saludar, tomo a Ron del brazo y se dirigió hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos.

-Hermione ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-pregunto Ron preocupado-.

-es que ayer no pude dormir en la noche y hoy se me hizo tarde-.

-a que dicha que solo es eso-Hermione lo miro, Ron estaba nervioso-me preocupaste bastante-.

-Jajaja Ron nos conocemos seis años y aun no me puedes decir lo que realmente sientes, que lastima que no me lo puedas decir-

-¿te ríes de mi? ¿Cu…cuáles crees que son mis verdaderos sentimientos?-tartamudeo Ron-Y… ¿Por qué dices lastima?-

-no Ron claro que no me rió de ti, digo lastima porque significa que no me consideras una amiga porque los amigos se dicen lo que verdaderamente sienten y las verdades en la cara-abrió la puerta del compartimiento de los prefectos-si quieres luego continuamos con la conversación-

Durante la reunión de los prefectos ni Hermione ni Ron podían hablar, Ron no prestaba atención sabia que su amiga le contaría todo lo que se hablo y mejor aun le daría un resumen, pero el no prestaba atención tanto así que si no hubiera sido por Hermione se habría quedado en ese compartimiento solo.

-Ron!!!!! Ya termino la reunión -.

-ah ¿que? ¿Que? Así, gracias Hermione, ¿de que hablaron?-pregunto Ron cuando estuvieron lejos del compartimiento-.

-no puede ser Ron porque nunca pones atención a las cosas importantes, a ver Ron ¿que fue lo que escuchaste?-

-si te digo que nada ¿me crees?-al ver la cara de su amiga que expresaba enojo dijo-es que estaba pensando…este…en unas cosas-

-ay Ron pero en que estabas pensando, que cosas son mas importantes que poner atención en una reunión de prefectos-de repente le llego el mismo aroma que había percibido cuando paso en medio de aquel grupo de chicos y que le fascinaba tanto-Ron tu te pones alguna colonia, es que huele muy rico-

-no, yo no huelo nada…Estaba pensando en aquella conversación que tuvimos minutos antes de entrar en el compartimiento-tomo por el brazo a Hermione y la puso contra la pared, lentamente se acercaba y con tono coqueto dijo-Hermione nos conocemos desde hace seis años, al principio no quería tu amistad, ahora veo lo que hubiera perdido, sino hubiera sido por Harry, tu y yo no seriamos amigos y por eso le agradezco mucho. Porque debes de saber que tu amistad es una de las cosas mas importantes que yo tengo ahorita-Hermione abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Ron le puso un dedo en la boca-shhhh no digas nada y déjame terminar, creo que es hora de que sepas de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Desde hace mucho te veo de manera diferente y yo creo que lo que siento por ti es…-pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se escucharon, Ron soltó a Hermione y se hizo para atrás-

-pero ¿que tenemos aquí? La sangre sucia y el pobretón, esta pareja me da asco-dijo un chico rubio de ojos grises-para la próxima deberían poner un cartel con una advertencia "cuidado, escenas peligrosas para seres normales" o algo así-

-Malfoy por que no te largas y no llames a Hermione sangre sucia o sino-dijo Ron mientras lo amenazaba con un puño cerrado-

-¿o sino que? No te tengo miedo rata asquerosa, será mejor que no me amenaces o haré todo lo posible para que te quiten tu cargo de prefecto-

-¿Cómo? Si tu queridísimo Snape ya no esta en el colegio-

-yo no dependo de nadie y mucho menos un pobre profesor de pociones, es decir, defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-Jajaja pues eso no lo demuestra muy seguido, vamonos Hermione-pero Hermione no reacciono, ese aroma que tanto le encantaba se hizo muy fuerte "¿Malfoy? No creo sino cuando pase por el medio de el me hubiera dicho algo, ¿Ron? Tampoco, de seguro es mi imaginación"pensaba ella-Hermione ¿estás bien?-

-ah si Ron estoy bien, mira Malfoy no molestes, vamos Ron, Harry nos debe estar esperando-

-espera niña te quiero preguntar una cosa ¿de donde conseguiste esa lechuza tan bonita?-

-¿Cómo sabes de la lechuza?-por un segundo Hermione pensó que era Malfoy quien se la regalo "pero ese idiota no le daría ni una basura a una hija de muggle"-

-es de lógica te vi entrar al tren con la jaula, no es la de frente partida porque el ya había entrado y la del pobretón es pequeña, dime ¿como la conseguiste? ¿A quien se la robaste? ¿Es muy cara como para que tus amigos te la regalaran?-

-esas cosas que no te importan, no te metas en mi vida, además yo no tengo la necesidad de robar-tomo a Ron por el brazo y se fueron caminando hasta llegar al compartimiento donde estaba Harry y los demás.

Cuando entro al compartimiento se sentó en medio de Ginny y Luna, entonces quedaron así de un lado estaban Ron, Neville y Harry; del otro lado estaba Luna, Hermione y Ginny, desde que se subió al tren no había pensado en el tema de la lechuza, Qué mentira les diría a sus amigos si estos le preguntaban que como había conseguido la lechuza a la única que le podía decir la verdad era Ginny pero con toda esa gente ahí no podía, "ojala ninguno saque ese tema" pensó Hermione pero no duro mucho tiempo.

-Hermione, referente a la pregunta que te hizo Malfoy…yo también quiero saber la respuesta-pregunto Ron.

-¿cuando vieron a Malfoy?-pregunto Harry.

-¿que les hizo?-preguntó Neville.

-¿cual pregunta?-pregunto Ginny.

-¿sabían que los rubios cara de adonis por lo general son malos?-comento Luna-lo dice en la revista de mi padre.

-Harry, hace un rato, Neville, lo mismo de siempre molestarnos, Ginny, no importa la pregunta, Luna…no se que tiene que ver con el tema y Ron para que quieres saber-

-porque eres mi amiga y la pregunta fue ¿de donde conseguiste esa lechuza tan bonita?-dijo Ron tratando de imitar la voz de Malfoy, todos los del cuarto volvieron a ver a Hermione.

-miren si les digo no me van a creer, mejor nos olvidamos de este asunto-

-pero Hermione nunca mencionaste que querías una lechuza y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de comprártela no lo hiciste y te compraste a Crookshanks-le dijo Harry.

-por cierto, ¿en donde esta Crookshanks?-le pregunto Ginny.

-como tenia que traerme a la lechuza, no podía cargar a las dos mascotas, además mis papás no saben utilizar el correo mágico como para que me la mandaran volando y no tuve tiempo de explicarles como me la dieron ayer…-Hermione se callo de repente sabia que había metido la pata, con lo ultimo que dijo, sus amigos no le dejarían de preguntarle-antes de que pregunten les diré que…la lechuza…llego sola a la ventana de mi cuarto y por eso me la deje "Hermione pero que tonta que eres no se la van a creer".

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo y abrieron la boca para reclamarle pero una persona dijo algo que a Hermione le salvo la vida.

-saben que es cierto, un reportaje en la revista de mi padre dice que a veces las lechuzas quieren tener dueño por eso se meten en las casas de magos-dijo Luna.

-ven, Luna lo confirma-"Hermione pero que tonta que eres como vas apoyar lo que dijo Luna, si tu siempre estas inconforme con esa revista, ahora van a sospechar mas"-

En ese momento, Hermione se puso de pie no sabia para que pero solo se le ocurrió vestirse con el uniforme, y los demás la imitaron. Cuando el tren se detuvo, ella fue la primera en salir seguida por Ginny y Luna, Luna llevaba la lechuza de Hermione. Cuando llegaron al castillo Luna se fue a su mesa y todos los demás se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. La directora McGonagall dijo su primer discurso, en este menciono que estarían muy protegidos por los aurores y muchas más medidas puestas por diferentes magos, presento al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que se llamaba "greendiswood", también dijo que ella seguirá a cargo de la materia de transformación y Hagrid seria el jefe de Gryffindor; cuando terminaron de comer y de escuchar el discurso, Hermione se levanto para llamar a los de primer curso junto con Ron. Entraron en la sala común, inmediatamente se fue a su dormitorio, se puso la pijama, tomo un libro para leer un rato pero no pudo su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, en ese instante entro Ginny, como sabia lo que Ginny le iba a preguntar cerro su libro.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué nos dijiste esa mentira? Acaso no nos tienes confianza-

-espera Ginny ¿sabes que eres mi mejor amiga?- su amiga asintió con la cabeza, Hermione se puso de pie, saco una carta y se la dio a Ginny-léela y tendrás todas las respuestas que querías-

Ginny toma la carta, la abrió y la empezó a leer, cuando termino de leerla, levanto la cabeza, miro a Hermione, ella sabia que significaba esa mirada y le explico todo lo sucedido.

-¡¡wow!! No sabía esto y ¿como la vas a llamar?-

-no se, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo una promesa se puede hacer por medio de una carta?-

-según sé, la persona que quiere que otra haga una promesa por una carta debe tener algo de la otra persona, ¿me entiendes?-

-sí, o sea, que el chico misterioso tiene algo mío-su amiga volvió a asentir con la cabeza-pero ¿Qué?-

-no se-en ese momento unos picoteos se escucharon en la ventana del cuarto, Ginny se dirigió a esta y la abrió por ella entro la lechuza de Hermione con una carta en la pata, Hermione la tomo y miro a Ginny-¡debes leerla!-Hermione abrió el pergamino y leyó en vos alta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Has pasado tu primera prueba al no decirle nada a Draco Malfoy,_

_me imagino que ya se lo dijiste a tu amiga, si no lo hiciste no importa pero si ya lo hiciste mejor, así tendremos una cuartada mejor. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos pronto pero aun debes pasar por otras pruebas más. Te deseo muy buenas noches y suerte en tu nuevo año de colegio._

_Con cariño, el chico misterioso_

( bueno aquí termina el segundo capi de mi historia, espero que les guste gracias a los y las que me han dejado reviews, bueno deben saber que este es el ultimo año de colegio de Harry, Hermione y Ron, continua con la historia del sexto libro solo con la diferencia de que Malfoy no intento matar a dumbledore, entonces McGonagall es la directora. Bueno deben saber que cada vez que haya unos paréntesis ( ) un mensaje de yo, Jajaja bueno de mi, bueno los dejo y gracias por leer este fanfic, se cuidan y recuerden siempre….la letra H con la letra O y la letra Y forman HOY XD …chao!!!!

(P.D.: el cap 3 se va atrasar un poco porq mi compu va hacer formteada sorry pero esperolo que va a ser muy emocionante.)


	3. la ciegarus!

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews realmente se los agradezco, bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo perdón por demorarme pero no sabia que poner porq lastimosamente me llego una idea y empecé a escribirla y cuando me di cuenta no continuaba esta historia entonces tuve que poner a trabajar mi cerebro que por cierto no fue fácil, uy estoy muy cansado pero bueno creo que valió el esfuerzo. Recuerden que esto va después de sexto pero sin que Draco fuera un mortifago, también ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo el chico misterioso y la poción, bueno chao!!!**

Al día siguiente Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, mientras se bañaba se imaginaba como era el chico misterioso, si seria cariñoso o muy rudo, seria como el príncipe azul que todas las mujeres esperaban encontrar algún día o uno de esos chicos imposibles de tener, "pero como es imposible si el me a dicho que nos veremos más adelante" pensó Hermione. Cuando sus compañeras de cuarto se levantaron y se terminaron de alistar, Hermione les pregunto un nombre para una lechuza macho, Parvati le dijo que "migross" y Lavander le dijo "proco", ningún nombre le gusto pero los apunto en un pedazo de pergamino por si los demás nombres eran peores que esos dos, las tres Gryffindor bajaron a desayunar. Cuando llego al gran comedor vio a sus mejores amigos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ellos, se sentó a la par de Ginny y en frente de Ron, quien estaba hablando con Harry que estaba a su lado.

-¿cuando le vas a decir?-susurro Ginny.

-no se, que les voy a decir-Hermione también susurro intentando que sus amigos no escucharan nada pero se dieron cuenta.

-oigan ustedes dos ¿que están susurrando?-pregunto Harry.

-déjalas si nunca dicen nada, verdad HERMIONE-dijo Ron.

-bueno, chicos perdón por lo de ayer la verdad es que…mis padres me dieron la lechuza para que ya no estuviera utilizando las del colegio y para que ellos se pudieran comunicar conmigo cuando quieran-no sabía si sus amigos le habían creído pero miro a Ginny con una mirada de complicidad, esta la miro y la pellizco en la pierna, Hermione grito y todo el comedor la escucho y la volvieron a mirar-bueno chicos, mejor nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase del año.

-si será mejor-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

El trío se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, antes no les gustaba las clases de pociones pero era cuando estaba Snape ahora estaba Slughorn, lo feo era que estaba Malfoy pero podían soportarlo además no tenían que hablarle, mirarle, ayudarle, compartir el caldero con el, la mesa, los ingredientes, el libro, etc. Cuando llegaron los demás alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, Slughorn les abrió la puerta y entraron. Hermione se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la pizarra junto con sus amigos, el profesor saluda a sus alumnos en general, ordeno copiar lo que se encontraba en la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron los ingredientes que necesitarían y las instrucciones de la poción en la pizarra. La poción se llamaba "ciegarus" y según recordaba Hermione servia para dejar ciega a una persona.

-alguien me podría decir ¿para que sirve? Y ¿Cómo se usa esta poción?-Hermione levanto su mano, aun lo seguía haciendo como hace 7 años cuando estaba en primero (n/a: imagínense la escena en la que Snape le pregunta Harry y Hermione levanta la mano jejeje!!)-señorita Granger?

-con gusto, sirve para dejar a una persona ciega por un tiempo limite, dependiendo de la cantidad de "pelos de topo" que se le agregue y se usa arrojándola a la cara de la victima; de hecho es una de las pocas pociones que se usa de ese modo.

-¡muy bien! Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, bueno como esta poción es muy difícil de hacer y como no se sabe que pueda pasar si se llega hacer mal, se hará en parejas, deben saber que esas parejas seguirán hasta terminar la poción, es decir, durante dos meses, la nota se dividirá en dos, llenen este-movió la varita-pergamino con la información que se les pida.

El pergamino venia espacios para rellenar, cosas como: nombre, nombre del compañero, su casa, casa del compañero…Hermione vio su hoja, pero como eran parejas fue al escritorio de su profesor.

-¿profesor? ¿No se podría hacer un trío? vera Ron, Harry y…-pero fue interrumpido por un slytherin.

-Profesor, ¿podría darme un pergamino adicional para llenarla con la información de Zabini?-.

-señorita Granger dije parejas y señor Malfoy no puedo ya que su compañero no se encuentra en estos momentos y no puedo saber si a el gustaría compartir el trabajo con usted-.

-pero que dice, a cualquiera le gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo-.

-JA! Si Malfoy a todos nos gustaría hacer el trabajo contigo, sabes? Me muero porque no puedo ser yo la que este contigo para hacer el trabajo-dijo la castaña sarcásticamente.

-Callate Granger, entonces Zabini la llenara cuando venga a la próxima clase-.

-no se puede señor Malfoy la necesito hoy mismo-como vio que habría la boca para reclamar y vio que Hermione sonreía de felicidad, ya que, disfrutaba ver que al rubio no le cumplían sus caprichos-pero tranquilo ya tengo la solución para ambos, ustedes dos harán juntos el trabajo, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor trabajando juntos, vaya esto le hubiera gustado mucho a Dumbledore que en paz descanse-.

-QUE???-grito Malfoy-pero a ninguno de los dos nos gusta estar a lado del otro ni mucho menos hacer un trabajo juntos, no es así Granger?-Hermione no sabia que decir por un lado quería aceptar la propuesta pero por otro lado le dolía mucho la perdida del Director, y esto lo haría en nombre de él.

-acepto, profesor-dijo Hermione y empezó a llenar el pergamino-y me vale si no quieres, es un trabajo y como buena alumna y prefecta que soy lo haré-se dirigió hacia el profesor y le dio el pergamino. Como Malfoy estaba petrificado tomo su pergamino y lo empezó a llenar, cuando termino se lo dio al profesor y se dirigió a su mesa, Malfoy hizo lo mismo aun sin poder creerlo, Harry y Ron le decían a su amiga que como pudo y muchas cosas mas pero la castaña no escuchaba, estaba muy decidida, sabría que después se arrepentiría pero aun así lo haría.

-bueno, deben saber que como esta poción es muy difícil de realizar tendrán que venir uno de los dos a revisarla diariamente, y un día tendrán que venir a dar mantenimiento juntos-movió su varita y aparecieron una pequeña carpeta con unas hojas en ella-esta carpeta tendrá las hojas de la poción, deberán rellenarla cuando vengan a verla, bueno la pareja numero uno vendrá los lunes, el dos los martes, la tres el miércoles, la cuarta los jueves, la quinta y sexta vendrán los viernes, pero obligatoriamente uno de los dos tendrá que venir diariamente, quien, ustedes lo escogen, a continuación les diré sus numero.

Draco y Hermione eran la pareja número uno, Harry y Ron eran la pareja numero dos, después de eso los dejaron salir, se fueron a la sala común, ya que no tendrían mas clases hasta la tarde, entonces Hermione se puso a leer un libro y Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico, cuando eran la hora del almuerzo el trío se fue al gran comedor, y ahí se encontraron con Neville, Ginny. Hermione hablaba con Ginny sobre algunas cosas de chicas y Harry, Ron y Neville hablaban de Quidditch.

**Disculpen porq el capitulo sea muy corto pero estoy muy cansado de pensar y además es muy tarde, jejeje. También estoy cansado, acabo de venir del gimnasio, y no sabia que poner, jejeje, bueno espero que dejen reviews y ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Kain luzbite: bueno gracias y Hermione tambien es mi personaje favorito, jejeje**

**Lado.Oscuro: bueno sorry por no actualizar pronto pero aquí esta, bueno el chico misterioso es alguien que…**

**Nadia op: sorry pero en esta capi no hay nada del chico misterioso, jejeje sorry**

**WenLonny: gracias por leer mi historia jejeje se que no es tu pareja favorita y te lo agradezco mucho por leerla, jejeje y si forma hoy.**

**Herms16: gracias, tu historia tambien esta muy buena, jejeje **

**Bueno ahora si me despido, y perdónenme que en este capi no este el chico misterioso pero tuve que dividir el capi en dos, bueno luego se darán cuenta. Cuídense y se portan bien.**

**P.D.: recuerde la letra A, con la letra Y con la E y la R forman….AYER JEJEJE XD**


End file.
